


Such Harmonious Madness

by reine_des_corbeaux



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A Leitner Made Them Do It, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Vignette, Wingfic, Wings Are Sexually Transmitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/pseuds/reine_des_corbeaux
Summary: Jon and Tim wake up in an awkward position.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Such Harmonious Madness

Jon wakes up sticky and groggy on the storage room bed. He aches all over as he fumbles for his glasses (which are, unfortunately, not within arm’s reach) and tries to remember exactly what he was doing. Squinting, he can just make out the hour on the digital alarm clock. It’s seven, so at least he’s not late. But that still leaves the mystery of why exactly he spent the night in the Archives, why he’s sticky and naked, and why he’s so uncomfortably warm. 

As he rolls over, still looking for his glasses, Jon’s foot makes contact with something very solid, and equally warm. It grunts as he does so, and Jon starts, jumping out of the bed and almost immediately tripping over his own foot, off-balance and shocked. He rights himself quickly enough to scramble for a light switch, just as the memories of yesterday start to stir in still-blurry flashes. The Leitner on the desk. The unbearable heat. His hands on someone’s tie, pulling him over the desk. Skin on skin and the all-engulfing pull of desire. Then darkness. Jon flicks the light on, and his heart sinks as he looks to the side. 

Tim’s on the bed, stretching, naked, and definitely sporting several hickeys along his neck. _They’re probably from something else_ , Jon thinks, a little desperately, because there’s no way this is happening. It’s all probably some terrible, Leitner-influenced dream, and he’s going to wake up having fallen asleep at his desk, with Martin knocking on the door to bring him tea. But before Jon can fully sink into comfortably deluding himself, Tim sits up, shaking out his rumpled wings and preening them awkwardly with his fingertips. _Wings. Oh. Fuck._

“Morning,” Tim says a little stiffly. There’s a feather stuck to his cheek. “At least, I think it’s morning?” 

“I want you to know that I’m very sorry and this was all very inappropriate of me and…” 

Trailing off, Jon waves his hand a little vaguely in the air. There’s going to be no salvaging this, and he’s probably botched any good working relationship with Tim that he had, but at least he can try to fix things. Even if he’s currently naked, in his place of work, having slept with one of his archival assistants. On second thought, this isn’t fixable at all. Especially not since Tim’s had wings for about a week now, which means that he's still contagious, and Jon’s pretty sure that whatever else might happened under the Leitner’s influence, he and Tim probably didn’t have the forethought to use a condom. 

Tim’s looking at Jon as though he can’t quite figure out what to say, which seems a bit uncharacteristic for him, but he does manage to fish Jon’s glasses out from under the pillow and wave them at him in a somewhat playful motion. Jon stumbles over, grateful at least that they don’t seem to be broken. The silence is thick and choking, and Jon’s back itches near his shoulder blades. As he reaches to scratch it, Tim’s grinning. 

“Congratulations, boss,” he says, as the grin goes lopsided with mirth. 

Jon’s not sure his heart can sink any further. 

“What is it?” he asks, even as feathers brush his reaching hand. 

“You’ve got wings.” 

Jon’s pretty certain his day won’t be able to get any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I back with more wingfic? You bet I am. Originally written for the prompt "100 Words of Sexually Transmitted Wings" on FFA. Assume this is set in a universe where wings are essentially a common and treatable STD. 
> 
> Title from 'To a Skylark' by Percy Bysshe Shelley.


End file.
